Finn's Life: Marceline Route
by negisuna
Summary: Finn, after 3 years of friendship with Marceline, Decides to leave because he doesn't want to confess to her and be rejected. He returns a year later to find Marceline has moved into the tree house and has waited for him the entire time. She declares her love for him but he no longer feels anything for her...
1. Intro

The first time Finn ever met Marceline he was captivated by her beauty. Sure, she was scary and a vampire, but get past that and she was like any other girl. Of course, Finn had to hide his feelings, bury them within the depths of his heart. He believed he didn't have a chance with Marceline, and didn't want feel the same heart break and loneliness he felt when Princess Bubblegum rejected him. He promised himself that he would never feel that way again. That didn't mean Finn couldn't be near Marceline. He loved and cherished every moment they spent together. But, the more more he was around Marceline, the harder it was for him to hide his feelings. Finn knew he would one day confess to Marceline, ultimately ending in his heart being crushed. It took him 3 years to finally come to a decision. He decided to leave his tree house and avoid Marceline for as long as possible. He returned a year later, having completely forgotten his feelings for her...

* * *

Marceline always enjoyed being near Finn. He always seemed to be there when she needed someone to comfort her. She began to develop feelings for the human boy as he seemed more involved in her life than anyone else. Marceline also knew that Finn had feelings for her. Although, because of Bonnie's rejection or because Finn was shy, Marceline understood that he wouldn't be declaring his love anytime soon. This frustrated her because she wanted him all to herself as soon as possible. Another woman could snatch him up and she didn't want that. 3 years passed and Finn still never confessed to Marceline. She was getting impatient. Marceline decided to take the initiative and confess to him. When she arrived at the tree house Jake broke the news to her: Finn left and wouldn't be coming back for a while. This devastated Marceline, but she would wait for his return. She moved into the tree house and waited, until one year later when Finn finally returned...


	2. Chapter 1

Finn opened the door to his tree house. It was a little after midnight so he knew his brother, Jake, and BMO were sound asleep. He would surprise them in the morning. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He looked around. Everything was the same. BMO's game cartridges sat in a corner; Jake's violin lay next to the couch; the coffee table stood right in front of him. It brought back old memories and nostalgia. As he sat there, reminiscing in the time before he left, something hissed in his right ear. He jumped up and instinctively reached for his sword that hung on his back. A soft giggle echoed around the room. "Geez Finn, forget about me all ready?" Finn froze in place. That voice... Was it Marceline? "Marc is that you?" He asked, lowering his sword. Something grabbed his shoulder and if not for the reassuring "Yeah it's me Finn." He would have swung and cut down whatever it was. He turned around and found Marceline, with a smirk on her face. It seemed as though she just woke up, seeing as it's a vampire's nature to stay up all night and sleep during the day. She was wearing a black tank top and black shorts with white stripes going down the side. See looked beautiful in Finn's eye but what was she doing here? "Hey Marceline... What are you doing here anyway?" Finn questioned her. Marceline floated over to the couch and gestured he sit next to her. He did so. When he was sitting next to her she decided to tell him the truth. "I moved in a couple days after you left. Jake said it was no biggie and it was easier staying over here for the past year to wait..." Her voice trailed off at the end, indicating she was trying to hide why she truly stayed. "To wait for what?" Finn questioned, wondering why she would stay here than in her cave. "You should know that Finn." Finn shook his head. "I have no clue." Marceline stared at him in shock. "Finn... You have feelings for me right?" The question came so suddenly Finn didn't know what to say. After all, he left just so he could forget those feelings. Marceline didn't know if she should take his silence as a yes, so she continued with what she had to say. "Finn, I've loved you for the longest time now. I even waited here just so I could say this." Finn sat there unmoving. Why wait till now to say this? If she had said this so long ago Finn wouldn't have left. He shook his head and looked straight at Marceline's face. She was desperately seeking an answer and she wanted it know. "I-I'm sorry Marceline..." Was all Finn could muster. Marceline looked at him in disbelief. Why was Finn turning her down? Finn looked away, not wanting to see Marceline's tears fall. "I don't feel the same as I did before. That was the whole point of me leaving..." He stated. He turned and found Marceline was gone. He lay down on the couch, thinking how hard it must be for Marceline. With these thoughts he soon fell asleep...

* * *

Marceline couldn't believe that was the way Finn felt. He must love her, needed to love her. This was what made her wait. She thought Finn would come back and embrace her. Instead he rejects her? Was it another woman's fault? If so she would have to find out tomorrow. Finn obviously wasn't too thrilled to see her first thing getting back. Marceline's best bet was to wait it out at the cave until morning, when the human boy would be up and about again. Of course, this didn't help the feeling of loneliness and betrayal. She longed for Finn, the only person, other than Samantha, who showered her with affection. And just like Samantha, Finn was changing. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she made it back to the cave. But she had to reassure herself. Tomorrow Finn would be all over her and begging for forgiveness. Marceline would make sure of that...

**Hey guys... So yeah I know this is a really short chapter but I was just trying to get it out of the way. The next chapter will be longer and I will definitely write more for Marceline's side. Marceline's side was short this time because there was no real reason to drag on about how she wanted Finn, ya know?**


	3. Chapter 2

Finn awoke with a start as something jumped on his stomach. "Finn!" He looked down and found BMO on top of him. "Hey BMO. Next time be a little gentler." Finn joked. BMO made weird beeping noises and climbed off of Finn. Finn sat up and stretched. He looked around the room and noticed Jake wasn't around. "Jake still sleeping?" He asked curiously. Usually Jake woke up before anyone. "He is in the kitchen making breakfast." BMO said in his cute robot voice. Finn nodded and stood up. He staggered a little bit from dizziness but was soon over it. He started heading for the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door. "Who could that be?" He wondered. Maybe it was Rainicorn? Finn walked over to the front door and opened it. Finn froze in place. It was Marceline. Finn awkwardly averted his eyes as Marceline floated in. She hovered over the couch and beckoned for Finn to sit next to her. Finn did so. As he sat there he noticed that Marceline was a lot more... Composed than he once thought she would be. In fact, she seemed determined to do something. What that something was, Finn was afraid to find out. "Hey Finn..." Marceline started and Finn looked at her. "Did you find another girl when you went on that "journey"?" She questioned him with a curious tone. Finn shook his head. "Nah man. I just went to the Nigh..." Finn stopped himself there. Marceline stared at him, puzzled. "You went where?" She questioned him. Finn looked away. He couldn't tell her. She would be devastated further if she knew what happened. But Marceline wouldn't take silence for an answer. She decided it was time. "Finn look at me." Marceline demanded. Finn did so, wondering what she wanted. When he turned he notice they were eye level as she was no longer floating above the couch. She grabbed his face with both hands and leaned in. Finn was shocked when she pressed her lips onto his. He tried to push her away but she was significantly stronger than him. When they parted lips, Marceline let out a sensual sigh. "I've always wanted to do that." She stated absently. "Cool... Hey I think Jake is calling me..." He tried to make an excuse. He was feeling something he long forgot and if it surfaced again it would ruin him. However, it didn't seem to faze Marceline one bit. She was in her own world and nothing was going to stop her, not even the little game machine sitting on the floor watching them. She pushed Finn down. "H-hey Marceline what are you doing!" Finn panicked as Marceline sat on top of his legs so he couldn't get up and began taking off her shirt. Finn blushed a deep red from ear to ear. She didn't wear a bra underneath. Marceline ripped through Finn's shirt with one of her clawed fingers. Things were escalating and quickly getting out of hand. Just how much did Marceline want Finn to be with her? She pressed her chest lightly against his. The cold feel of her skin sent shivers throughout Finn's body. He tried pushing her off but to no avail. She pressed harder with her chest as she leaned in to kiss him. Finn tried resisting this time. To get his mouth open Marceline slid her hand down along his stomach and to his waist. Finn opened his mouth to say something and she took this chance to strike. She pressed her lips against his once again. She swirled her tongue around, exploring the inside of Finn's mouth. She continued to move her hand lower until she felt something hard press against her palm. She released Finn from the kiss and smiled. "You must really be into it Finn." She said in a sexy voice. Finn turned his head, embarrassed. What the heck was wrong with Marceline? She wouldn't stoop so low as to be loved. "Hey Marc... Are you sure you want to do this?" Finn tried to reason with her. Marceline giggled and leaned towards his ear. "Finn... I have never been more serious in my entire life." She whispered. She licked the rim of his ear and let out a satisfied sigh. "C'mon Marceline. You know you can do better than this." Finn pleaded with her. Marceline shook her head. "If you didn't leave me all alone and rejected me it wouldn't have come down to this." She said sadly. But that sadness was soon overtaken by sheer excitement and joy as Finn squirmed underneath her every time she licked his ear. "Are you sensitive here?" She asked slyly. Finn only looked at her with teary eyes. Marceline was hit with a new rush when she realized she was dominating Finn and he was hopeless to whatever she had in store for him. But before they could go any further a plate smashed against the ground which made both of them jump. "What the heck is going on!?" Jake questioned across the room. He had just finished breakfast and was going to give it to Finn when he found the two of them with no shirts on and BMO watching them from the floor with intense interest. Marceline clicked her tongue on reached for her shirt. "I forgot about you being here." She stated coldly. And with that she walked to the door, opened it, and flew off. Jake looked at Finn in his pitiful state. His right ear was covered in saliva and he was constantly shivering as if it were a cold snowy day. "Finn, you all right man?" Jake asked in concern. Finn nodded slowly. "Yeah man... I'm good." He reassured his brother. Jake didn't think so but he felt Finn had gone through something with Marceline and left it at that. Finn sat up and stared at the door wondering what was going through Marceline's mind…

Marceline Squealed loudly as she entered her cave house. She never believed in her wildest dreams she would have the audacity to attack Finn like that. If not for Jake interrupting them how far would they have gone? The thought of that made her excited but also sad. Finn would have felt guilty having taken Marceline's first time and would have felt obligated to be with her for that reason. That wasn't love. However, she would keep on the attack until Finn begged her to love him. As she thought about this a knock came from the door. She wasn't expecting anyone to come by, especially since Finn and Jake were back home. Since she was already at the door she opened it. To her surprise it was Bonnie. She was in a jacket and track pants and her pink hair was tied into a ponytail, probably out jogging and decided to drop by. "'Sup Bonnie?" She said in a friendly tone, trying to control her earlier excited voice. Princess Bubblegum handed her a piece of paper. "Jake sent me a message via phone. Says to give it to you on my jog." She stated plainly and left. Marceline closed the door and looked at the note from Jake. "Don't try any funny biz with Finn! He doesn't seem right and keeps shaking every time I say your name." Was all it said. Marceline laughed and crumpled up the paper in her hands. She threw the note on the floor and floated to her bed. It was early morning and she was tired from today's events. However in the night, when she was fully awake, she would once again play with Finn….

**Hey guys it's me XD so yeah I made Marceline into a Dom and Finn into A Maso just for fun / Anyways I was gonna make them do it in this chapter but decided not to just so I could make Marceline more dominant. Also it's kind of rushed because I didn't know how to explain the scene very well (never really wrote a sex story before XD) Just try and stay with me here. And rambling complete - (3) p.s. Sorry if you think it's too short, but I'm trying my best to make it way longer XD**


	4. Chapter 3

Every time Finn thought of Marceline a shiver of excitement spread through him. He had never been in a situation like that and, even though Marceline almost violated him, he enjoyed it. The way Marceline forcefully pushed him down and teased him made him feel… Mathematical. Of course, he knew it was wrong to feel that way. And maybe it was just Finn's masochistic desire to be dominated, but he was starting to feel more towards Marceline than last year. In fact, if not for what happened during his travels, he would have gone to Marceline's that night and finished what they started. "Oh right… That thing." Finn said somewhat disappointed. He grabbed his backpack next to his bed and opened the top. He dug around the inside before pulling out a neon blue orb that lit up anytime light touched it. "To think I did that at the time." Finn said with regret and placed the orb on his lap. Jake walked in and looked at the strange orb with interest. "Whatcha got there buddy?" Jake asked while stretching to touch it. Finn swatted his arm away playfully. "Nothin man." He reassured his brother. Jake shrugged. "Whatever you say man." And with that Jake lay down on his bed and pulled the blankets over himself. "Turn the lights off when you're done Finn." Finn said nothing, just stared at the orb. "Should I break it yet?" He pondered. "Nah, even with the orb my feelings for Marceline are too strong." Finn admitted to himself. Finn picked up the orb and placed it back into his backpack. "I'll just keep it for now. He did say it could be used more than once." Finn leaned towards the lamp near his bed and pulled the cord. Finn closed his eyes, drifting into sleep...

Finn awoke sometime later with a strange sensation crawling all over his back. It was cold to the touch, yet oddly soothing on his warm skin. "Marceline is that you?" Finn asked in a whisper, so he didn't wake his brother up. "Of course silly. Who else would do this for you?" Marceline asked jokingly. She grabbed Finn's earlobe with her teeth and pulled lightly. Finn gave her the reaction she wanted by letting out a sensual sigh. "By the way Finn, I'm not wearing any clothes." She whispered in his sensitive ear, which made him shiver slightly. Marceline began to lick the inside of Finn's ear with her forked tongue and was rewarded with soft moans. It pleased Marceline to tease Finn's ear, but she wanted more. Marceline slide her hand down Finn's stomach and grabbed the object she was looking for. "You must have wanted to see me." Marceline teased in a sexy voice. Finn didn't resist as much as the first time. In fact, he was quite obedient. She began rubbing Finn's member through his pants. Finn let out a sigh of frustration. "What's wrong Finn?" Marceline asked mockingly. She rubbed him slower and slower until her hand moved only when she felt like it. She could tell that Finn wanted more but unless he said something, this is all he was going to get. "Marceline please." Finn pleaded. Marceline giggled softly in his ear. "Please what Finn?" She asked him in a curious tone. Finn turned around and kissed Marceline, which surprised her. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her exposed pussy. It sent an adrenaline rush the way Finn was now on the offense. She liked it, but she liked dominating Finn even better. To stay in control of the situation, Marceline moved her forked tongue around Finn's mouth expertly and moved her hips slowly up and down to stimulate Finn's lower half. Of course, if not for the fact Jake was sitting next to them, she may have gone all out and started mating. But Marceline wanted to make Finn wait. She wanted him to feel like he could no longer live life if she weren't around. This was his punishment for abandoning her a year ago. Marceline began to moan as she felt more and more stimulation across her lower lips. She could also feel Finn desperately thrusting his hips to feel it more through his clothing. It must be hard for him to stay sane and reasonable with Marceline attacking all of his sensitive spots. Finn was panting on her neck where her bite marks were, which sent waves of ecstasy down Marceline's entire frame every time. Marceline almost lost herself in the moment as they both began to get louder and faster, but Jake stirred next to them and she had to keep Finn quiet. Since she was taller than Finn she had to bend slightly for Finn to kiss her. She stretched her frame and allowed Finn to lick her breasts. He took one of her nipples and rolled it slowly around in his mouth, savoring the flavor of Marceline. He took one of his hands off of her waist and began kneading her other nipple with his fingers. Marceline had to bite her lip to keep herself form screaming in pleasure as Finn explored and played with her. She felt Finn thrust faster and faster. He was close to ejaculating and she wanted to taste it. She pushed Finn off of her, to his dismay, and got off the bed. "Finn I need you to sit up for me." She whispered to him seductively and he did as told. She kneeled and front of him and unzipped his pants. She reached in and pulled his cock out. She swept the loose strands of black hair out of her face and licked the tip. Finn gasped with excitement. Marceline smirked. Her forked tongue stretched to its full length, which was about 8 inches. She wrapped it around Finn's head and slowly slid it down the entirety of his shaft. She looked up at Finn who was trying his hardest not to let out too much sound. She loved the face he made every time she moved. It was a face of pure lust and he wanted more of what Marceline had to offer. Marceline began to pump faster and harder with her tongue. Finn's entire cock began to twitch as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Marceline stopped pumping and engulfed his head into her mouth. She slowly slid her mouth down his cock to avoid hitting it with her fangs. When Marceline was sure she had it she began to move faster and faster. Finn grabbed the back of Marceline's head and began thrusting his hips, desperately trying to reach the confines of her throat. Marceline allowed him to and just sat there, saliva dripping constantly from her mouth and a choking sensation in her throat every time Finn violated it. Marceline could feel Finn twitch and release his hot, gooey sperm straight into the back of her throat. Finn could feel Marceline swallowing his stuff and it sent waves of ecstasy to his hips as his cock was very sensitive and it was being stimulated. But Marceline released him from her mouth and stood up. "I think that's enough for one night." She said, obviously exhausted. She grabbed her clothes, which she left on the floor in front of Finn's bed. Before Finn could argue, she was gone. Finn sat there, somewhat satisfied. Maybe he would break the orb in the morning...

Marceline plopped herself on her bed. Her jaw was a little sore and her hips and crotch tingled from the constant stimulation and rough handling from Finn. Her breasts were numb from the sucking and kneading. Her entire body screamed of ecstasy and she was glad she ended it where she did. Finn's sperm almost sent her off the edge and made her lose herself. But only for a moment. She gained control fast and had to end it there. If not she would have lost the grip she had on Finn. And tomorrow, Finn was going to be hers and hers alone….

**So yeah what's up guys? Thanks for everyone who reads this XD Kinda keeps me motivated to know I at least have one viewer ^.^ Well.. I know it might not seem that great but it was hard for me to do a story like this… never had much experience with writing one (usually mine are happy family stories I write in my note book XD) **


	5. Chapter 4

Finn awoke the next morning, feel oddly relieved. Then he remembered last night's affair, when Marceline had snuck in and pleasured Finn. Of course, Finn was happy, but something was off. Was the orb malfunctioning? Or was it just new feelings he was harboring for Marceline? Either way he didn't know. He sat up from his bed and looked around. Jake was gone. Might be bad if Marceline knew he had left. He quickly got up and looked down at himself. He had been wearing the same clothes for about a week and they were dirty (of course excluding the shirt). His pants were also starting to smell funny, probably from Marceline rubbing herself on them. Finn walked over to his bathroom. He opened the door and turned the light on. He walked over to the shower and turned the knob for the water to start running. He placed his hand under the water until it was just the right temperature. He took off his clothes and entered the shower. He closed his eyes as the water washed over him. It felt good to take a shower, especially since he hadn't taken one for an entire year. "Enjoying yourself Finn?" Came a curious whisper from behind him. He jumped and turned around. "M-Marceline!? What are you doing here?!" Finn asked frantically. Marceline smiled and brushed her hands over her body. "I thought you might enjoy taking a bath with me?" She suggested seductively. To Finn it meant "We're taking a bath together and doing naughty things." Finn swallowed hard. He had never actually seen Marceline naked. Her skin glistened with water and every time a water drop hit her it slipped down her frame slowly. Her hair clung slightly to her body, which, to Finn, seemed to add to her sexiness. Marceline smiled when she looked down. She reached to touch but Finn stopped her. "How do you keep ending up in my house? And why do you always come at the... right moments?" Finn questioned her seriously. Marceline laughed. "Oh Finn... I made a spare key a while ago." She answered. "And I always know when you're going to be vulnerable." She stated and winked. Before Finn could say anything she kissed him. At first Finn was shocked and tried to resist, but he soon gave up and allowed her to do as she pleased. Marceline grabbed Finn's hands and placed a bottle of soap in them. "You're going to wash me from head to toe." She whispered and Finn nodded dumbly. Finn poured soap on his hands. He placed it down next to him, where all the cosmetics were held. He decided to start with Marceline's shoulders. Her placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing the soap in. Marceline let out a sensual sigh. It felt good but she wanted him to hurry up. Her shoulders weren't the only parts that she wanted rubbed. Finn slowly went down from her should to her back. She was tall, so he took his time, exploring every part of her frame and checking which areas were more sensitive than others. While he was rubbing her sides, his left hand slipped and grazed her left breast. Before he could pull it away, Marceline grabbed his hand. "Well well… Didn't think you had it in you." Marceline teased. Finn cheeks flushed a little. He didn't do it on purpose but he figured Marceline knew that already. She was just toying with him so he would go further. Finn swallowed and took a breast in each hand. He rubbed them gently, since this was his first time trying something like this. Marceline let out a slight purr, which seemed strange to Finn, but he shrugged it off. Marceline gasped when something hard pressed against her leg. "Oh Finn! You must really want me huh?" Marceline asked mockingly. Finn nodded. Marceline smiled. "Well… I guess we could d-" Before she could finish, someone knocked on the door. "Finn you in there?" Came Jakes voice. Finn sighed. "Yeah man. What's up?" Finn asked. "P.B. wants me and you to help her with something." Came Jakes reply. "Ok." Was all Finn said. He looked at Marceline apologetically. "I have to go." He said sadly. Marceline nodded. "Tell Bonnie I said hi will ya?" She said jokingly. Finn turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Marceline watched and inspected his body. He was rather muscular, though not enough to show it through clothing. _'Must be because he's an adventurer.'_ Marceline thought. When he finished he wrapped the towel around his lower half. He began heading for the out but stopped at the door. He turned to Marceline with a serious face. "Marceline… I think I love you." He stated and quickly walked out, leaving Marceline behind to ponder this…

**Hey XD thanks for tuning in on my story. I know it lacks a lot of detail and I'm horrible at trying to describe actions but I'm trying my best and that's what counts (to me anyways XD). **


	6. Chapter 5

Marceline floated above Finn's couch, watching a movie on BMO. However she wasn't paying attention to it. She was still hung up on the words Finn had told her before he left. Did he mean it? Or was he just confused and didn't know if he truly loved her or not? Many possible thoughts came to Marceline. She sighed with frustration. "I'll just have to wait for him to come back." Marceline mumbled. She looked at the movie and realized it was a chick flick. _'What are they doing with a movie like this?' _Marceline wondered. A knock came upon the door she darted there at an alarming speed. She swung it open. Her jaw dropped and she landed with a soft thud on the floor. "D-dad?!" Marceline stammered. Her father, Hunson Abadeer, Stood there at the door, just as shocked to see his daughter as she was to see him. "Marceline? What are you doing here?" He asked her. "Me and Finn were hanging out when Bonnie asked him to drop by. I'm just waiting here for him." She told him honestly. Hunson scratched his head. "I knew I had made a mistake…" He mumbled to himself. "What are you talking about?" Marceline asked curiously. Hunson coughed and shook his head. "Confidential business." Was all he said and he walked into the house. Marceline closed the door and followed him. "What time did he say he would be back?" Hunson asked. "He didn't say." Marceline told him. Hunson sighed and sat on the couch. Marceline sat next to him. They sat there, awkwardly watching the movie that was still playing on BMO. A few hours passed and Marceline was tired of the silence. As she was about to ask her father why he was here again, Finn and Jake came through the front door laughing. "Oh man did you see peppermint butler's face?" Finn asked. "Yeah man. It was all like "Oh no!"" Jake joked. They both walked into to the living room to find both Marceline and her father sitting on the couch. "Ah Finn! Just the man I wanted to see!" Hunson stood up and walked over to Finn. "Hey, Hunson… Long time no see." Finn said awkwardly. "Are you here about…That?" Finn asked him. "Yes I am. It seems as though I made a mistake." Hunson said apologetically. Finn looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?" Finn asked, trying to keep his voice from faltering. Hunson cleared his throat before talking. "Should we talk about this here?" He asked concerned that the other two might know what he and Finn were talking about. "They'll probably find out sooner or later." Finn reassured him. Hunson nodded and began. "Well… When you asked me to take all feelings you felt for Marceline I did just that." He said. Marceline and Jake looked at Finn. Finn ignored them, knowing what they were thinking. "Yeah. So what's wrong?" Finn asked. Hunson again cleared his throat. "It seems I took out all the emotions for Marceline and crystallized them… That's what the orb is." He stated to Finn. Finn nodded. He knew all of that. "But what actually happened was… I took out all the _Negative _feelings you had for her. This has caused a backfire into the emotional balance you feel for Marceline." He told him. Finn shook his head. "What does that mean?" He asked. Hunson looked at Marceline then back at Finn. "It means you are now in love with her twice as much. In fact, soon you won't be able to function unless you are near her." Hunson stated sadly. Finn looked at Marceline, who looked as if she were now on cloud nine. "Do you mean that?!" Marceline asked, her voice sounding excited. Hunson nodded. Finn swallowed hard. "What would happen if I broke the orb? Will it return my negative feelings?" Finn asked. Hunson shook his head. "I'm afraid that it will cause a harmful effect on you. You may never be able to function mentally since the crystallized feelings grow stronger as time passes… Too strong for your body to handle at this point." Hunson stated. "I just came by to drop the news on you and collect the orb before someone tries to take it." Finn looked at him puzzled. "Who would want the orb?" Finn asked. "No one you need to worry about." Hunson said and winked at Finn. Finn shrugged and took off his back pack. He flipped the top off and reached inside. When he had what he was looking for he took it out and handed it to Hunson. When he had the blue orb safely in his pocket Hunson left. Finn turned to Marceline. Marceline was grinning to herself. "Hey Marceline… I'm sorry you had to hear about what I did." Finn told her shamefully. Marceline shrugged. "I don't care. But you should start packing. We will be living together for the rest of our lives after all!" Marceline said joyfully. Finn blushed from ear to ear. He grabbed his back pack and headed upstairs to gather his things. Even though his love for Marceline was supposed to be taken away, Finn was thankful that they were now doubled. He had heard the way Marceline felt towards him and was glad to know they both felt the same way. Of course, he hoped she wouldn't be as dominant as before. Finn was kind of scared she might take it too far and try some crazy stuff. Finn shuddered at the thought of Marceline in a room full of ropes, whips, and chains, just like the girl in the book he saw on his year journey. Finn packed only certain things he thought he would need: A few shirts, some pants, and, of course, his sword. He climbed down the later and found Marceline waiting impatiently for him. "Hurry up! I want to finish what we started earlier." She said. Jake looked at Finn but Finn shrugged, suggesting he didn't know what she was talking about. Finn said his goodbyes to his brother Jake and the little game machine BMO and left with his new lover Marceline…

**Hey everyone. So I was going to do this part of the story later on so I could add a certain scene (not sex related of course XD) to the story but I decided to do it earlier because it would make more sense to (cuz of what I have in store .^). p.s. tell me if I seem to be rushing the story a little too fast. It seems to be the right length to me but you never know XD**


	7. Chapter 6

The moment Finn reached the inside of Marceline's house he was attacked by her. She pressed her thin, pale lips into his and pried them apart with her forked tongue. Marceline never got tired of exploring his mouth and from today onwards she would be doing it more often. They kissed for some odd minutes before kissing was no longer enough to satisfy either of them. Marceline departed from Finn's lips and took off her black tank-top. Finn grabbed her and pulled her closer. Marceline gasped as Finn traced her spine with his warm fingers. He then placed one hand on one of her exposed breast. He squeezed gently to see her reaction. She moaned slightly. Finn squeezed harder. She purred slightly, which still kind of freaked Finn out. He would have to learn to deal with that part of her. Finn took his other hand and grabbed her butt, which made her squeal in surprise. Finn was being more assertive than Marceline thought he would be. While he began rubbing and kneading her breast like the last time he did, he leaned towards her neck and blew on her bite marks. Marceline let out a loud moan and began to shake. She leaned into Finn for support. Finn placed his lips lightly on her bite marks which almost made her collapse. "You're really sensitive here." He teased Marceline. Marceline looked at him, her eyes glazed over slightly. She reached down with one hand and grabbed the hard object pressing against her. She unzipped Finn's pants and pulled out his cock. She rubbed the head gently with the flat of her palm. She could feel Finn's breathing get a little faster as he began feeling more and more pleasure from her. Marceline parted from Finn slightly. She took off the rest of her clothing. Finn do so as well, though he blushed deeply as Marceline watched him earnestly, studying his body. "Should we take this to your bed?" Finn asked her. Marceline laughed. "We can do it wherever. Doesn't matter to me." She said seductively. She pulled Finn closer and placed his cock between her thighs, right underneath her crotch. She clamped down and began moving back and forth slowly. Finn let out gasps of excitement as Marceline's cold skin touched his and stimulated him from every corner. Marceline began to move faster as she felt Finn close to orgasm. Finn began to pant as Marceline stimulated him. He gasped once and released himself on Marceline's inner thighs and on some of her butt. Marceline smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Now it's time for the real thing." She whispered sweetly into his sensitive ears. She leaned over on the wall closest to her and stuck her butt out. Finn grabbed it and swallowed. He put his cock at her opening and pushed in a little bit. Marceline gasped in pain as she felt Finn slowly enter her. Finn stopped about half way, concerned for Marceline. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded. "Keep going." She insisted. Finn nodded and continued. When he finished he watched a trickle of blood run down his shaft and drip to the floor. Marceline turned and smiled at him, though there were tears in her eyes. Finn felt a little ashamed, but quickly got over it as Marceline moved her hips to stimulate him. The inside of her was surprisingly warm compared to her outer body temperature. Her folds wriggled and squirmed around; giving the feeling that it was alive. Her pussy tightly clamped onto Finn, though he could feel it shaping itself. Marceline began to feel it, though only very slightly as her lower half was mostly numb. She was just happy that Finn was enjoying himself. He was roughly thrusting into her. Finn leaned over and grabbed her breasts, hoping to give Marceline stimulation as well. She bit her lip as Finn squeezed and pulled on them. Then Finn got an idea. He made Marceline stand up. He grabbed both her legs and lifted her up. She moaned loudly as Finn pumped at her from a different direction. It felt different then when she was bent over and she could feel Finn hitting more sensitive spots inside her. Finn noticed that whenever he would breathe on Marceline's neck she would tighten up around him. He noted this in the back of his mind for future references. Marceline turned her face towards Finns and stuck her tongue out. Finn grabbed her tongue with his mouth and sucked on it. Finn thrust harder and faster as he became closer and closer to orgasm. Marceline panted and moaned constantly, which was a sign to Finn that she was enjoying herself. Marceline arched her back as Finn released his sperm inside her. Finn placed her on the ground and they both slumped to the floor, too exhausted to move. Finn closed his eyes. Marceline embraced him and moved her hips a little. Finn let out a light moan. He opened his eyes and looked down at where they were connected. His sperm had mixed in with the blood, giving it a pink color as it oozed out from Marceline. Marceline pouted as the sperm fell. "What a waste." She mumbled. Finn smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "There will be plenty more in days to come." Finn reassured her, which brightened her mood. She hugged Finn tighter and closed her eyes. Finn did the same. And they fell asleep there. Of course, they had no idea watched behind their backs. Someone was looking upon them with eyes of disgust and hatred…

**Hey guys XD Sorry if the description of the sex is a little… plain and boring but like I stated before it's very hard to do a sex fic for someone like me who just started out T.T anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

Finn awoke with a strange sensation on his back... Usually he would have liked the cold sensation of Marceline's body after waking up but this time it was... Different. It wasn't cold, it was extremely warm. So warm in fact it reminded him of... Finn turned around and found her. It was Flame Princess, half naked, hugging onto Finn. Finn looked at Marceline, who looked as if she and Flame Princess got into a fight while he was asleep. They were both completely knocked out and covered in bruises. Finn gently moved Marceline and Flame Princess off of him and sat up. They would probably explain what happened later. For now Finn wanted some food. He stood up, stretched, and headed for the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes. The entire room was like a war zone; the table had been burnt to ash; the fridge was sliced in half; the walls looked like someone had repeatedly stabbed them; and the cabinets were still on fire. "What the heck happened?" Finn wondered. What made the two of them go head to head and why was Flame Princess even here? Many questions soared through Finn's mind. He sighed with frustration. "What's wrong?" Came a sweet whisper that tickled his sensitive ears. Finn turned to find Marceline, who leaned on him heavily. "Me and Flames got into a fight yesterday." She said nonchalantly. "I could see." Finn stated, gesturing to the kitchen. Marceline giggled. "Well, she won't be bothering me an' you so it's all good." She stated reassuringly. "Why would F.P. be a bother?" Finn asked curiously. Marceline shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about." She stated dismissively. Fin shrugged. Maybe he would find out when he someday, but she obviously wasn't in the mood for talking about it. Marceline pressed herself onto Finn harder, which almost made him fall over. "Finn, carry me to my room, it's too early for me to be up!" She complained. Finn laughed. Then an idea formed in his head. He turned around and hugged Marceline. At first Marceline thought he was going to play with her breasts but she was wrong. Finn grabbed both her legs and picked her up, while at the same time licking her neck. Then he moved towards the closest wall and pressed her up against it. Finn moved from Marceline's neck to her collarbone. Marceline gasped with excitement as Finn roughly bit her collarbone. He was gentle and forceful with the bite, making sure he didn't hurt her. "You two seem to be having fun." Came a cold voice from behind them.

Finn froze where he was. Marceline clicked her tongue. "Why haven't you left yet?" She asked bitterly. There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared each other down. Finn coughed and let Marceline down, which made her mad. "What are you doing Finn?" She questioned him angrily. Finn swallowed hard. "I didn't think it was right for us to do that in front of a guest." Finn said apologetically. Marceline shook her head. "She's not a guest. Only a nuisance." She stated coldly. Finn could feel the heat rising in the room as Flame Princess became angry. "W-why don't we all just calm down?" Finn pleaded. They both reluctantly held in their anger. Finn gave a sigh of relief. "Flame Princess I think you should leave…" Finn said apologetically. Flame Princess stared at him for a moment and then left. Finn looked at Marceline. "Why was she here?" Finn asked curiously. Marceline spat at the ground. "To take you away from me of course!" She said icily. Finn laughed. "You know I wouldn't have left you." Finn reassured her and kissed her on the forehead, which he struggled to do because of their height difference. "Me and her always fought when you were gone." Marceline admitted. "We always argued over who you loved more and who you would return to if you ever came back." Marceline said, obviously embarrassed. Finn laughed again and hugged Marceline to him. "Well… Shall we continue where we left off?" Finn suggested. Marceline smiled weakly at him "I would but… I'm really tired and I hurt all over…" Marceline complained. Finn smiled and lifted her up. "Then I guess I'll take you to the room." Finn said and headed for their room…

**Hey guys… I know I haven't posted in a while but I had some stuff to do. Anyways this chapter may seem random because I had no inspiration at the moment T.T also F.P will pop up some more in the story to take Finn so don't worry, this isn't the last of her XD**


End file.
